


EmPaThY

by SoftZenZhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Dark, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, F/M, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Instability, Other, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftZenZhu/pseuds/SoftZenZhu
Summary: A man with neck length hair sits next to a traumatized little girl. He places his hand, delicately on her head. He says to her softly, " You will be okay. Life will get better for you. Keep that kindness and gentleness with you. It is lacking in this world today. It is not a weakness to care for others. People who take advantage of you are nothing but fools for life. Take your parents and find you a good home. Have a good life, filled with joy and love." He stands up and looks towards the girl's parents and nods towards them.An AU where a empath is sent to help people who are going through troubling times.
Kudos: 3





	EmPaThY

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any emotional/mental problems, please seek help of any kind. Trigger Warning! This gets dark so if dark themes bother, don't read this! READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS!

A man is sitting on his couch, drinking some green tea. This man is Shea Pierce, a secret empathy power user. He is under the disguise of a therapist for adults and kids alike. His phone rings, he picks it up. "Hello?" " Hey! We have a case for you. A young black female,10, was sexually assaulted. She was sent to the ER. She will need your therapy sessions to help her. She will be physically fine in a few weeks but not psychologically and emotionally. Your therapy sessions always work like a charm. Well, gotta go now! Bye!" The phone hangs up so he places back down on the coffee table.


End file.
